


Waiting

by Fate_Ending



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Implied Death, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Ending/pseuds/Fate_Ending
Summary: Blurb about the Poe Sisters before they became ghosts





	Waiting

_A song that folds in the distance_  
Somehow you feel it in your soul  
But you carry on with your business  
Like you didn’t hear this melody that calls you home  
**-Life Screams, Lacey Strum-**

They sat there, the four of them with their toes in the water hushed mumbles between the four. Light poured in from the open sky above, as the notes of the forest floated around them. Looking up at the sky, Meg smiled. They were together, waiting.

Like the Kokiri, they never aged. They waited patiently for the Sage to finally emerge from their slumber. They had been waiting for centuries for the next one to be born, and years ago they had finally felt the pulse from the forest. The pulse that meant their next overseer was born.

Together, the four sisters played handmaidens to the caretaker of the Forest Temple. Ever since the first blessed them with their lives. They had seen six come and go over the centuries and were anxious to meet the seventh. Would they be male or female? Would it be a Kokiri, or someone from outside the forest drawn in by the call?

Beth’s laughter brought Meg out of her thoughts, lowering her eyes to see Beth and Amy having a splash at each other. Joelle leaned into Beth’s side with a smile.

“Thinking about them?” Joelle’s crystal tone asked, blinking up at her older sister. The younger two had stopped, eyes turned to the eldest. Meg nodded.

“Yes, I’m thinking its about time soon.” Meg answered, hope clear in her voice. The other three smiled and nodded, returning to their games.

 

But it wasn’t to be.

War had reached the outside world, one that smelled of sand and harsh dry air. The sisters had spent the day in the central chamber, tending to their flames that allowed the elevator to the Sage’s room. That was when it happened.

The door blew open, the howls of wolves invading their peaceful home as a large man with evil eyes and orange hair sneered down at the four maids.

“You four will do just fine…” His voice booming in the grand room. Amy and Beth reached for each other, huddling together as the man slowly decended the steps towards the four. Meg felt Joelle at her shoulder tense.

“This is sacred ground. Only the Sage and the King may be here!” Meg hissed, reaching for Joelle’s hand. The man’s sneer increased as he raised his arm.

“You fool. I am the King. The new King. You four will serve me, willing or not.” He hissed, as fire manifested in his hand, “you will keep my visage safe from those who attempt to cleanse this place.”

“Over our dead bodies!” Amy cried from behind her sisters.

The sneer turned into a devastating smile.

“Exactly what I had in mind.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I had been replaying Ocarina of Time, and always wondered about why the sisters were even there. We are never given any information about them, even in the Historia… so I decided to give them some background. Considering the age of the temples, and how there are no steps connecting the enterance to the Forest Temple, one can assume they were around before the current generation of Sages. I always like thinking that the current generation is the seventh, but really you can expect there to be one generation per every 50 years the Hyrule of OoT has been around for. I also don’t think that each temple is dictated to race only, but that’s just my opinion.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
